


Home

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established shallura, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Omg would you write fluffy shallura ?The team returns from a mission after being away for a week. All Shiro wants now is see the woman he loves.





	Home

“Good work, team,” Shiro praised. 

Shiro patted Lance’s back as they walked through the castle. It’d been a long mission, flying through space to eventually spend a week away from the castle. The team was worn down and all ready for a good long rest. The team eventually split to go to their respective quarters, feet dragging.

Shiro sighed heavily as he walked down the long hallway. It was weird not being greeted by Allura and Coran, but understandable. He had radioed earlier to them that they were all safe and returning. He told them not to wait up because he knew that they wouldn’t be getting back until the middle of the night.

Shiro was so tired that his feet carried him without thinking. And when he finally started taking in his surroundings, he frowned at himself. He ran his hand through his short hair in frustration. He hadn’t walked to his own room, but instead was standing right outside of Allura’s. The only thing separating him from her was the sturdy door. Half of him told him that he should leave, while the other half told him that he should knock and see if she may have stayed up. Waited for them. Waited for him.

His want to see her overcame his doubt. He lifted his hand and knocked, not too loud, but loud enough that the person inside would hear. He waited a moment, sighing when he didn’t hear any movement through the door. He leaned forward, his head resting on the cool metal door. He shut his eyes and took in one more heavy breath before standing tall and turning to leave. 

He was only two strides away when he heard the door slide open. 

“Shiro?” came a soft voice, barely audible.

He turned so fast that he was surprised he hadn’t lost his balance. There in the doorway was Allura. Her hair frizzy and her eyes tired. She yawned as she rubbed one eye with the heel of her palm. He smiled warmly at her as he closed the space between them. He wrapped her up in his arms, her nose nuzzling into his neck. 

“I tried to stay up. I must’ve dozed off,” Allura said sleepily.

“It is late,” Shiro replied. “I missed you.”

Allura placed a light kiss on his neck and then lifted her head. Her vibrant eyes looking straight into his. “I missed you too.”

Shiro kissed her on the forehead and then returned to gazing softly at her.

She lifted her hand and smoothed the back of her fingers over his cheek. He had a bit of stubble from not shaving during his mission. His eyes looked heavy. 

“You look exhausted.” Allura grabbed his hand and pulled them into her room. “We should sleep,” she suggested as she crawled into her bed.

Shiro nodded. He removed his armour, leaving it to the side. This left him in a black, form fitting long sleeve shirt and pants. 

Allura lifted the sheets and he slid in beside her. They both lay on their sides, looking at one another. Allura’s hands trailed over Shiro randomly, just happy to have him back. While she did this, Shiro lifted his hand and ran it along the collar of the shirt Allura was wearing. She shivered slightly when his finger brushed against her collarbone. 

“You look good in my shirt,” he hummed.

Even in the dark Shiro could see the blush on Allura’s cheeks. She lifted the collar and tucked her nose into it. 

“It reminds me of you when you’re gone,” she admitted softly.

Shiro pulled the shirt down from her face and leaned in, kissing her tenderly. He then reached up to his neck and pulled on the necklace he wore. He lifted it so that Allura could see the charm that she had given to him a year ago. Something to celebrate them finally sharing their feelings for one another and accepting that they belonged together. 

He lifted the charm up to his lips and kissed it. “I never go anywhere without this. It keeps me close to you. Reminds me of what I fight for.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She could hear his heart pounding. Even after all this time, their hearts still raced. Their stomachs fluttered. 

Shiro’s hand threaded through Allura’s hair, easing her to sleep. Soon after he followed, a soft smile on his lips. This was home. This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Allura is the paladin of the Blue Lion now, but I wrote this as if Keith was still the paladin of the Red Lion.


End file.
